Sailor Saturn
Sailor Saturn was the tenth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the series, and appeared in the manga, anime, and musicals. Her civilian identity was Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor Saturn possessed such awesome destructive power that her awakening was feared by Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto, but using these powers to their full extent would bring about her death. Nevertheless, she played a pivotal role in the defeat of the Death Busters, and later became a regular associate of the other Solar System Senshi. She carried a weapon called the Silence Glaive. When there was a need for Sailor Saturn's peculiar powers, she was revived and aged rapidly to a stage where she could use them. She was twelve years old in the Sailor Moon S season, reverted to infancy at the end of the season, and then in Sailor Moon Sailor Stars grew up again, but was still obviously younger than she was when she first appeared in the series (although at that point she was still taller than the older Chibiusa). Saturn was the only Senshi who went through this aging process in the series. Anime Powers Transformations Sailor Saturn was never shown transforming in the anime series. Attacks *Silence Glaive Surprise - Sailor Saturn used this attack against Queen Nehellenia while trapped in her mirror world. The full power of this attack was not known, as Sailor Chibi Moon prevented Sailor Saturn from completing it. *Silence Wall - A power that created a protective barrier against enemy attacks. Costume Sailor Saturn Sailor Saturn's (S) dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and centre of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows, which were a lighter shade of maroon than on Pluto's fuku). Her earrings were white ringed planets (obviously meant to resemble Saturn) with white diamonds dangling, her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure Heart Crystals. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Senshi. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front. Super Sailor Saturn After the "Super" upgrade (Stars), her earrings and boots remained the same, her glove fittings were identical to that of the other Senshi, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, and the center of her front bow was a violet heart. She had the regular shoulder pads with translucent parts, and the back waist bow was enlarged and lengthened. Manga Powers Transformations *Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up - This transformation first appeared after her reawakening in the Dream arc of the manga. Attacks *Death Reborn Revolution - An extremely powerful attack used against Pharaoh 90. (Note that it did not destroy the world; to destroy the world, Saturn swung down her glaive without words.) *Silence Wall - Had the same function as the anime version of this attack. *Silence Glaive Surprise - An attack that created a mist which stopped the Amazoness Quartet from attacking. *Galactica Glaive Surprise - An evil version of Silence Glaive Suprise used when Saturn was under Sailor Galaxia's control. Costume Sailor Saturn Sailor Saturn's first costume in the manga was identical to the anime version. Super Sailor Saturn After the "Super" upgrade, her costume was almost identical to the anime version, but the star on her choker had a purple gemstone in the center. Sailor StarSaturn After the last upgrade in the Stars arc, her choker was V-shaped and the center of her front bow was a lavender five-pointed star in her maroon front bow. Her shoulder pads were large lavender puffs with two patches of purple fabric attached to the bottom. Her gloves became longer, reaching to her upper arms. In artbook illustrations, she had purple V-shaped wristbands with golden five-pointed stars on them, but they were not present in the manga. Her belt consisted of two ribbons, one purple and one lavender, with two long, thin back ribbons, clipped together by a golden five-pointed star. Her back bow was lavender. Her skirt became two-layered, the top layer being purple and the bottom lavender. Her boots were knee-high and white, and each had a purple V-shaped border with a golden five-pointed star at the top. Her tiara gem was a purple five-pointed star and her earrings were dangling, purple five-pointed stars. Parallel Sailor Moon In the alternate universe story "Parallel Sailor Moon," Hotaru attended cram school with Chibiusa. Hotaru dreamed of a political future, and wore glasses, the way her father did. She was still being cared for by Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, but retained her last name of Tomoe. She appeared in only a few panels, and it was not mentioned if she still fought as Sailor Saturn. SeraMyu In the musicals, Sailor Saturn was played by Keiko Takeda, Chihiro Imai, Asami Sanpei, Mao Mita, Mario Tomioka, Ayami Kakiuchi, Ruria Nakamura, Yui Iizuka, and Eriko Funakoshi. She had two image songs, "To a Brand-New World" and "The World Died Out." Powers In the song "To a Brand-New World," Sailor Saturn claimed to be "Saturn of destruction, Saturn of life"; in the musical Sailor Moon SuperS - (Kaiteiban) Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni... Saturn Fukkatsu Hen!, she used her powers to resurrect Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshi after they were killed, which was never a power shown in other versions of the series. Costume Sailor Saturn's sailor fuku in the musicals was essentially faithful to her original appearance in the manga and anime. Her front and back bows were black, as were the tops of her gloves. Her skirt had two layers, with the top being purple and the lower grey. The brooch in the center of her front bow was silver and crystalline in shape, but with a green gem in the center and four gold "compass" points. The trim on her sleeves and skirts was silver, while the trim and stripe on her collar, bows, gloves, choker, and torso were gold. Video Games In some video games, Sailor Saturn used the transformation phrase "Saturn Planet Power, Make Up." This was her only official animated transformation sequence. Trivia *Sailor Saturn was the only one of the Solar System Senshi with no transformation sequence shown in the anime. *Even before she formally awakened as Sailor Saturn, Hotaru displayed powers: she was capable of healing small injuries, and when a Daimon attacked her, she lashed out and dealt heavy damage. *Sailor Saturn was the only one of the Solar System Senshi who did not appear in any of the Sailor Moon movies or specials. &In the Polish translation of the manga, her Senshi identity was mistakenly translated as "Sailor Satan" in two volumes, but was changed back to "Sailor Saturn" in the later volumes.